Mita Senju
|species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=AB |birthdate=Dec 20 |deceased state=Incapacitated |age-part1=22 |height-part1=165 cm |weight-part1=47 kg |rank-part1=Head Ninja |occupations=Head of Kusagakure~~Former |nature type=Water Release, Lightning Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Steel Release, Wood Release |affiliations=Konohagakure, Kusagakure |clan=Senju Clan, |parents=Senju Clan Father, Unknown Clan Mother |relationship=Tobirama Senju~Ancestor, Hashirama Senju~Ancestor, Shenron Uzumaki~Ex-Husband, Hikurai Uchiha~Son |shippuden=No |Kekkei Mōra =Rinnegan }} , renowned as the Goddess of Beauty and Power of the Hidden Grass (隠された草の欺瞞ビューティー, Kakusareta gurasu no utsukushi-sa to pawā no megami) was the former Head of Kusagakure and a S-rank Kunoichi hailing from the most respected clan in all of shinobi history; the Senju Clan. She is the ancestor of Tobirama Senju, said to be the only achiever of "true peace" in the world granting peace to her village, Kusagakure. Background Mita was last of her three siblings to be born into the famed Senju clan of Konohagakure and lived most of her youth peacefully. Throughout most of her adolescent years she served as most females did, house women, until forced by her parents to enroll in the Academy. Wanting to make a unique first impression, she proclaimed to whole village that she would be the strongest female ever. Seemingly, she reminded most of the older villagers of Naruto Uzumaki, and began calling her as they believed she would carry out peace for later generations to come. This prompted her to dedicating her life to many hours of training in hopes of becoming this "future hope". Although, those around the same age as herself teased her for her dedication instead of living her life as they feared nothing do to their lack of experience when it comes to war and other negativities of life. At some point in time, Mita, as a Chūnin, she battled as her village was attacked by freelance shinobi who were against the worlds peace and thought that war was a par of life. As they began attacking old folk and blowing up buildings, she and her sisters immediately retaliated as Mita demonstrated her unique Kekkei Genkai combination of Wood Release and Steel Release. The Hokage at the time praised her for her unique style of fighting as well as saving the village along with her sisters. As an adult Mita would constantly take on missions, in hopes of filling her lust for battle even at times, creating clones to help his opponents battle against her. During a mission to the Uzushiokage important information from the Hokage, she met the young Shenron Uzumaki who was recently announced to become the Kage, and instantly fell in love. Despite her "love at first sight" for him she requested that the two sparred. Surprisingly, do to his busy schedule, he rejected, claiming that he had no time for shinobi games and had to handle Kage business. Persistent, Mita would not let up of her dream of fighting the Kage to see if he was worthy for her love. Inevitably, the Kage accepted her request and decided to take part in an all out battle with her. After a quick loss, she was determined she had found her future husband. After having their son, Hikurai Uchiha, the two divorced and went their separate ways, Mita taking her son with him. Personality Appearance Abilities Intelligence Stats Video Games Trivia * References